Vendortron
|special = |dialogue =GunRunnerProtectron.txt |actor =Dante Reid |edid =GunRunnerProtectron |baseid = |refid = }} Vendortron is a protectron manning the Gun Runners kiosk outside of Freeside in 2281. Background Vendortron is a protectron that sells weapons and ammo for the Gun Runners. According to the Vendortron, the kiosk was built around it in order to deter theft and assault. As such, the Vendortron and its stock are invulnerable. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Merchandise Weapons The store has five inventory tiers (the inventory is random and may not include all weapons listed below): * Tier 1 (player level 1): silenced .22 pistol, varmint rifle, 9mm pistol, .357 Magnum revolver, single shotgun. * Tier 2 (player level 1): 10mm pistol, 9mm SMG, cowboy repeater, service rifle, caravan shotgun. * Tier 3 (player level 6): .44 Magnum revolver, lever-action shotgun, silenced .22 SMG, 10mm SMG, hunting rifle, sawed-off shotgun. * Tier 4 (player level 11): trail carbine, hunting revolver, assault carbine, sniper rifle, hunting shotgun, 12.7mm pistol * Tier 5 (player level 16): riot shotgun, 12.7mm submachine gun, Marksman carbine, minigun, light machine gun, brush gun, anti-materiel rifle. Finishing the Honest Hearts add-on will also make the .45 Auto pistol, .45 Auto submachine gun, war club, yao guai gauntlet, tomahawk, and fire bomb available for purchase. Similarly, after completing Lonesome Road, rockets and nails will be sold. Sometimes, however, rockets and nails can be purchased before even starting Lonesome Road. Weapon mods * Vendortron can carry most weapon mods available in the game, even while purchasing with a level 1 character. * It will always have all Honest Hearts and Lonesome Road mods once the player finishes the add-ons. Armor Ammunition * If Vendortron sells a gun, it will also have a chance of stocking the appropriate ammunition. If the ammunition appears for purchase, it will be in a large quantity (usually in a stack of 100+ of non-rare ammunition types). Misc * Vendortron sells all of the components needed to make weapon repair kits: duct tape, scrap electronics, scrap metal, wonderglue, and wrenches. It also sells various ammunition crafting components, such as primers, gunpowder, and empty casings, all in bulk containers. Aid * Vendortron never stocks aid items, apart from the occasional weapon repair kit. Inventory 30 Head laser 30 |otheritem =Energy cell Fission battery |ondeath =Scrap metal }} Notes * It refreshes its cap supply and rotates its stock every Sunday and Wednesday. * All stocked weapons are at 98% condition. * This is a good place for high-level players to sell their goods, as the Vendortron can have as many as 8,000 caps in its inventory at higher levels. * It shows no change in disposition if the guards are killed. * Even if all the Gun Runners staff members are killed, it will still be resupplied. * If the player gets into a fight with the guards, they will be unable to speak with the Vendortron until the fight ends, unless the Courier "pickpockets" the Vendortron, in which case it opens the sales dialogue and temporarily halts hostilities. * Like the Gun Runners in Fallout, it is one of the best sources of ammunition, armor and weapons, regardless of the player's reputations, Karma, and actions. * The weapons on the wall behind it are for display only; they are not part of its inventory and cannot be purchased, nor picked up/stolen via use of the ''tcl'' console command. * According to the computer terminal inside the Gun Runners' workshop, there seems to be some debate relating to a possible name change for the Vendortron. * The Vendortron's programming is unable to distinguish between genders, as it says "Welcome, sir or madam". * If the player drops an inventory item near the Vendortron, it can drop or roll into the kiosk, rendering the item irretrievable. * Despite being a robot, the Vendortron is not immune to poison or radiation, being actually considerably vulnerable to both. * Vendortron will not show up as a tick on the compass, no matter how high the Courier's Perception is. Appearances Vendortron appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes On a terminal inside the Gun Runners factory, it is suggested that the Vendortron's name be changed from Vendortron to an actual name "like Bob. We're not calling it Bob" which is a reference to the 2000 post-apocalyptic science fiction film Titan A.E. Bugs If one has the Robotics Expert perk, it is possible to disable the Vendortron while crouching. It can move around, but will have its head bowed and will appear to slide. It also can't be interacted with. | Several bugs exist related to vendor inventory replenishment and conditions that prevent caps from transferring from a vendor. See main. To prevent the non-transfer of caps from the Vendortron, maintain at least 1000 caps in the player character's inventory after buying items from the Vendortron. The bug seems to only occur once the player has gone below 1000 caps. See the main bugs page for details. | One can kill it with Golden Gloves and boxing tape by punching it through the box it is in. This is also possible with a bumper sword. | If one initiates combat and then enter the Gun Runners' complex, it is possible for it to follow the Courier into the building (disregarding the impenetrable kiosk it was housed in). Since it is not treated like a normal non-player character nor ever meant to be fought, it cannot be targeted in V.A.T.S. and has no health. It is therefore invincible (and quite a threat). One can also talk to it while it is hostile. ** Sometimes, there is a bug where, if one has been in combat near it, it will act as if one is still in combat, thus the player will be unable to buy anything from it. Reload a save to fix. | If one buys too many raw materials to create ammunition in one transaction (case boxes, primer boxes, jars etc, but not items such as duct tape or turpentine), the game will crash at the inventory window screen. This can also happen just from simply making a large transaction in general. To avoid this, buy a single unit of raw material (be sure to accept the deal), after buying a single unit, the rest may vanish which may cause more problems. ** Buying all of a single type of item seems to work, and the rest of the items won't vanish. | Occasionally, speaking to it will cause it to shrink to about knee length, and after a few minutes returning to normal size. | Occasionally after talking to Isaac, then proceeding to barter with Vendortron when Isaac is leaning against the reloading bench, Isaac will clip down through the floor. After traveling and returning to the Gun Runners, he will be inside Vendortron's shack, talking to Vendortron which makes it impossible to barter with it. ** Isaac's clipping may also happen on the Xbox 360 version of the game (patched 1.4.0.525), but fast travelling undo clipping. | When fast traveling to Vendortron's shack the Courier may appear high above the location and may fall to their death, or be severely damaged with broken limbs. | Sometimes, when engaging in combat with the Gun Runner guards or Isaac, Vendortron will attack the player, oddly enough dealing damage toward the player even though it is behind a slab of glass. This can be fixed by reloading a previous save or holstering one's weapon. | Punching the kiosk while facing the Vendortron may turn it hostile. If the player then enters the Gun Runners factory it will appear inside the building along with them and will be hostile. After dealing with Gun Runners personnel and leaving, when returning to the Gun Runners Kiosk (after a few days), Vendortron will no longer be hostile, but may appear standing in front of his kiosk rather than inside it. It will still function in the usual way though. ** There is a solution to make the Vendortron friendly again (if one can somehow provoke it). Enter the Gun Runner headquarters and type in the command console killall. This will make the Vendortron unconscious. From here, either type in resurrect or wait a few moments for it to become conscious again. After this it will revert to its original state. | If one initiate combat with it and then goes inside the compound and kills everyone it will appear behind the player character and start to attack them. Even if one fast travels it will follow them, a way to fix this is to fast travel huge distances and wait (if the player killed it, they might not be able to buy item from it anymore). | If one turns it hostile, crouch and pickpocket it. It will speak to them about the store being closed. Keep trying to pickpocket it, and it will eventually begin to clip through the wall. Carry on, and it will soon be completely out of the shack. It has no health at all, rendering it invincible, and cannot be targeted in V.A.T.S. | On rare occasions, after speaking/trading with Vendortron, then traveling to New Vegas Medical Clinic, Vendortron will spawn nearby walking back to Gun Runners. A Gun Runner guard may also spawn and walk back as well. | Upon leaving the barter menu after buying a relatively large amount of ammunition, the screen will fade to black and crash. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Gun Runners characters Category:Protectron characters Category:RobCo Industries de:Verkaufotron es:Vendortron nl:Vendortron ru:Торготрон uk:Торготрон zh:自動販賣機器人